prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
GPPC29
is the 29th episode of Go! Princess Pretty Cure and is the 564th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Haruka, Minami and Kirara are left devastated after their Dress Up Keys have been stolen by Lock, rendering them powerless. Just then, Pafu senses the keys and the three of them go after her, only to find a secret garden and three, mysterious girls. '' Synopsis Haruka, Minami, and Kirara remain depressed remembering that they lost their dress-up keys so easily. Their overwhelming sadness is noticed by others- but they are unable to tell what the problem is. Pafu and Aroma sadly listen as the girls acknowledge that it had to have been Lock who took them. They are joined by Yui and Towa, who try to convince them to perk up considering lingering on the problem won't resolve anything. The girls accept this, but without their Dress-Up Keys they can't even transform. If they get attacked then they can't do anything. Hearing this, Towa promises to fight for their sakes and get their keys back, cheering them up just a tiny bit. That evening Pafu awakens to find herself in a foggy field. She observes the moon to realize she's been taken back to the Hope Kingdom. A pleasant scent catches her attention and she sees a red flower, where a sphere of pink light appears. She picks up two other scents and finds spheres of blue and yellow, and the three lights float over to her. They form into dress-up keys and begin floating away, causing her to give chase. It's then Aroma and Pafu wake up to see that she has suddenly transformed into her maid attire. Wondering what happened, they wait until morning to wake Haruka, Kirara, Minami, Towa, and Yui and quickly run towards the scent she's picked up. The girls wonder if it's the keys trying to contact them and they continue to run, all the way into the forest and to the shore of the ocean on the other side. To her alarm the scent has suddenly vanished- but for some reason, the other three have vanished. In the forest, Haruka, Kirara, and Minami attempt to search for their friends. However, they get distracted and see a girl, and believing it might be Towa they run after her. But as a thick fog covers the area, the girls are surprised to find themselves in a strange, unfamiliar location. As they notice a tea party is being prepared, they are joined by three friendly girls who invite the trio to join them. They attempt to refuse, as they need to find their friends- but after realizing Haruka is hungry they decide that it may be for the best to take a quick break. Meanwhile, Shut is startled to find three Lock's, each holding three keys. He can only helplessly wonder what happened as Lock reveals that although he's still missing some of the keys, he has more than enough. He goes on to show Shut the custom made lock he's made, and he uses it on the nine dress-up keys to release their power of dreams as despair, overfilling his gauge. As this is going on, the girls quickly bond with the others and enjoy their scones and tea. However, when the girls ask what they were doing out there, they are quickly reminded of their missing dress-up keys and friends and use various terms that pick the three girls interest. They ask to know more, including what their own dreams are; Kirara a world famous top model, Minami with a desire to become a helpful person like her brother and father, and Haruka, who boldly states that she wants to become a Princess. The girls are pleased by their responses, but the trio feel hopeless now that their keys have gone missing and their without the means of protecting others. The girls confess that they too have dreams, but before they can say anything more; the group is caught off guard by the approaching storm clouds and lightning. To their horror, they see a large Zetsuborg has arrived, along with Dyspear. Worriedly the girls check on the others and attempt to get to safety as the Zetsuborg attacks, and they run through a large opening it has made, through the forest. Black thorn vines appear through the ground and grab Haruka and one of the mysterious girls, forcing them to the ground as the Zetsuborg shows up, catching the six in their attempts to run away. Haruka is able to pull free and together they continue running away, until they can find a safe place to hide behind. Realizing they won't be able to keep running for much longer, they fear the worst as Dyspear appears near them and points out the Zetsuborg to where the girls are hiding. All hope seems lost, but Haruka is able to instill courage in everyone by reminding them that even if they can't fight to their full extent they must protect everyone and their dreams. The trio convince the other girls to run to safety, guarding them from the thorny vines Dyspear sends out. The girls refuse to take this standing still and tell them that they won't let it defeat their dreams, and in a vibrant glow, the vines dissolve and they are freed. The three girls thank them, addressing them as Flora, Mermaid, and Twinkle before revealing they each have their own dress-up keys, which they hand over to the girls, allowing them to transform into Pretty Cure. Together, Flora, Mermaid, and Twinkle fight against the Zetsuborg, using the thorn vines against it until they can knock it over and change into Model Elegant and use Floral Tourbillon, Mermaid Ripple, and Twinkle Humming to defeat it. As they stand in spot, they observe Dyspear and curiously watch as she disappears. They return to normal and curiously turn to find the three mysterious girls have suddenly changed into Pretty Cure variants of themselves. It dons on the girls that they must be the legendary Princess Pretty Cure they heard about, and the girls confirm this as the sky begins to clear. The past Cure-Flora explains that this is a world of memories; their home was the past Hope Kingdom. The girls were called into their dreams in this dire situation, and with everyone worrying over the increasing darkness, it caused an illusion of despair. Haruka apologizes on their behalf, and she explains how the dress-up keys were stolen from them. Since then they didn't believe they were strong enough to keep fighting. The past Cure Flora points out that the girls managed to overcome this however, and they defeated the Zetsuborg. From now on they will understand what is truly important and never let things like despair overcome the power they gain from their dreams. The girls agree, happily realizing this is the source of their power, and as the past Pretty Cure begin to fade away from view, they confide in the girls that a darkness stronger than ever before will be coming soon, but they know they can handle it as long as they remember what is important. Before they completely vanish, Haruka asks of them what their own dreams were, and the past Cure Flora explains that they wish for the Hope Kingdom to always be filled with Hope. After they disappear, three new Dress-Up Keys appear and float down to the girls. Suddenly, they wake up to find themselves on the beach as evening approaches. They look to find the Keys are within their hands as the others arrive and ask if they are alright. Seeing their concern, the trio attempt to explain what happened until Aroma spots the brand new keys: Sakura, Sango, and Ginga. He asks where they came from, but rather than answer, Haruka claims it was thanks to Pafu before they discuss what happened. They admire their dreams and promise to protect it, as well as regain their keys. Meanwhile, Lock heads outside with his clones and he throws the brand new lock at the Hope Kingdom's castle. It lifts itself up from the ground and turns into a grand zetsuborg; much to Shut's surprise. On the new Zetsuborg, Lock decides it's time to unleash it on the world and it vanishes. A strange bird with glowing red eyes is shown witnessing this from the tree its perched within. Suddenly, the girls watch as part of the sky shatters and the zetsuborg appears. Major Events *Chieri, Yura and Sei, the previous Princess Pretty Cures, appear for the first time, and their Pretty Cure forms are fully shown for the first time as well. *Lock's despair gauge is filled all the way up. This is the result of getting despair from the nine Dress Up Keys that he stole in episode 28. *Haruka, Minami and Kirara receive their fourth Dress Up Keys, which are known as the Premium Sakura, Sango and Ginga Dress Up Keys. Characters Pretty Cures *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle *Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlet Mascots *Pafu *Aroma Villains *Dyspear (as a hologram) *Lock *Shut *Zetsuborg Secondary Characters *Nanase Yui *Chieri *Yura *Sei *Azuma Seira Trivia *Cure Scarlet is the featured soloist in the ending. *The previous Princess Pretty Cures' Mode Elegant forms look exactly the same as they had appeared in silhouette form in Kanata's story in episode 6. *This is the first episode where an object (both the Dress Up Keys and the castle) is used for creating a Zetsuborg. *The way the Zetsuborg came out of the sky is very similar to how the Selfish King came out of the sky in episode 47 of ''Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. *This is the first episode in which Towa did not transform into Cure Scarlet since she became a Cure. Gallery Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Episodes